A Savior in Disguise
by RizaUchimaki
Summary: SASUNARU Sasuke wants friend, so his dad let's him buy a human slave, one that he refuses to treat like one, but what happens when the two boys get closer than friends? Mostly fluff.
1. Prologue

**A Savior in Disguise**

Prologue

A lonely rich kid…who needs a friend. He has been thinking about it for a while now, and has come to terms with it. He is sick of being alone and wants a friend.

"Father," the young boy calls into the tense gloom of his father's study, where the man hunching over his desk is too absorbed in his work to notice the call. "Father."

"Yes, Sasuke?" he asks in a deep voice that frightens the boy, not that he would admit it.

"I…I want a friend." The hunched figure stops mid-way in his work and looks up.

"What?"

"I want a friend. I'm…I'm lonely and I want someone to play with."

"Oh, alright. We'll go get you a friend tomorrow."

"Thank you father." The boy silently closes the door and leaves, wondering what his father meant by 'get you one'. Oh well, it shouldn't matter. Tomorrow he is going to get a friend.


	2. A Caged Bird Breaks Free

A Caged Bird Breaks Free

Three figures are seen roaming cell-like chambers within an abandoned warehouse; several more figures dwell inside the cages. One of the free figures, a young boy, stops in front of a small cage that holds one little figure, a small blond boy with horrified blue eyes.

"That one? He's new, hasn't even been trained yet," the leading figure comments.

"What does that mean?" the last free figure asks.

"He's a complete virgin, hasn't done a thing. If you ask me, you should go for one with more…experience."

"He's perfect," the young boy with hair darker than the midnight sky says.

"Are you sure?" both men ask.

"Yes, I'm sure." The leading man unlocks the cage, letting the young boy enter the cage, and he does, but very slowly. The young boy, Sasuke, reaches out and lightly traces the blond boy's face with one of his pale, skinny fingers. Sasuke leans in closer, so only the other boy could hear him. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." The blond boy seems to relax slightly. "Come on, I'm getting you out of here." The boy gives a very small smile and doesn't fight when Sasuke picks him up, bridal style. A figure in the next cell smiles approvingly, silently thanking Sasuke for saving the boy from their fate.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke's father asks. Sasuke nods and they leave, him cradling the boy the whole time. Even during the car ride back to their mansion, Sasuke refused to let go of him. When they reach the house, Sasuke's father exits the car, leaving the two boys alone inside.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asks the boy clinging to his shirt as he holds the boy tightly. The blond looks up with hesitant eyes and tries to move his dry lips.

"Nah…nah…ruto," he says quietly.

"Naruto?" The blond boy nods, and then nuzzles back into the crook of Sasuke's neck. "Well, Naruto," he says as he opens the door and carries him to the front door, "welcome home." Never before had he called it home, but it seems a bit more like one now. Once inside, Sasuke sees his mother.

"Who's this?" she asks in her soft, sweet voice.

"This is Naruto." She walks over to the boys and kneels down to speak more levelly to this little stranger.

"Hello Naruto, I'm Mrs. Uchiha," she says to the nervous boy in Sasuke's arms. "I'm Sasuke's mother. You can call me mom, too, if you'd like." Naruto nods slightly. "Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?" Another nod, a little more eager this time. They go into the kitchen and she begins preparing some food as Sasuke sits at the table, Naruto in his lap. "Sasuke, would your friend like a seat of his own?" Sasuke's black eyes, darker than his hair even, look into Naruto's sky blue ones as the blond shakes his head.

"No, he doesn't," Sasuke answers for him just as his mother sets two plates of food in front of them.

"Enjoy," she says before leaving to go greet her husband. Sasuke carefully turns the blond around and holds him by the waist with one arm.

"Come on now, eat," he says, not sure how else to say it. Naruto hesitates, so Sasuke breaks the blonde's chopsticks (apart, not in half) and begins feeding the boy. "Like it?" A nod tells him 'yes' and he continues to feed Naruto. Once his plate is finished, Sasuke tries to give him some food from his own plate, but the blond refuses. "Do you want more?" He shakes his head, so Sasuke begins eating his own food. When he's done, Sasuke takes Naruto up to his bathroom. There he pauses. "Uh…you need to take a bath." Naruto lets himself down from Sasuke's arms, so the raven could run it for him, and begins to undress, though very shyly and nervously. He stops at his boxers, if you can even call them that. All he wore were ragged remains of hand-me-downs.

"Should I…uh…" he starts to ask. Sasuke looks over the dirt-crusted body.

"You probably should. I won't look," he answers before facing away from the blond. At this point the bath is ready, so Naruto quickly rids himself of the remains of underwear and slips into the warm water. "How's the water?"

"Perfect." Sasuke stands there awkwardly. "You…you can t-turn around," Naruto says timidly. Sasuke does, and kneels beside Naruto, staring into his eyes to make sure he doesn't accidentally look over the blond. Once kneeling, he picks up a nearby wash cloth, wets it, puts some soap on it, and begins to gently wash the blond boy.

"If you'd rather…"

"It's fine…I-I don't mind, that is, I mean, I know you don't mean it sexually or anything. You don't seem to want me for that, so I trust you somewhat. No offense! I-I just don't really know you! W-We just met so-"

"Naruto, relax," Sasuke says soothingly. "I know what you mean," he says with a half smile.

"I didn't mean to ramble." Naruto chuckles a bit awkwardly.

"I don't mind. It's nice, hearing you talk." Naruto blushes at this. "Now, take a deep breath. You need to go under the water." Naruto nods and sinks beneath the water, returning a few seconds later.

Sasuke finishes washing the other boy in silence, until Naruto's curiosity gets the better of him.

"Why did you choose me?" he asks as the raven drains the dirty bath water. "I mean, you could have taken anybody, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why me?"

"Well, lots of reasons. You look about my age. I'm thirteen."

"I'm twelve-and-a-half."

"See?"

"Well, why else?"

"Because the guy said you're a complete virgin," Naruto blushes furiously.

"W-Why would that be a reason?!"

"Simple, I don't want anyone trying to touch me or anything and I definitely don't want someone sneaking off for a one night stand. Seeing as you've never done anything you won't be tempted. Besides, I want a friend, not a sex toy."

"Oh…so, you won't…"

"No, I'd never touch you, not unless you wanted me to do it." Sasuke grabs a big fluffy towel and begins rubbing Naruto with it to dry him off. "The last reason, or at least the last one off the top of my head, is your eyes." Naruto gives him a questioning look. "They're beautiful."

"Th…thank you," Naruto says in awe.

"Hn, you look as if you've never gotten a compliment before."

"I haven't."

"Oh…" Unsure of what to say Sasuke quickly finishes drying off the blond. "Come on, let's get you dressed. "He offers Naruto his hand, helps him up, wraps the towel around his thin waist, and then leads him into his bedroom.

"Is this your room?" Naruto asks, looking around the room with nothing but a big bed, a chair and desk, a bookcase filled with all kinds of books (including some manga) and a small couch and a television in front of a giant window.

"Yes."

"It's as big as a house!" Sasuke cannot help but smirk at Naruto's bewilderment.

"Hn, come on dobe, let's get you some clothes." He walks over to his closet and pulls out some clothes that are a little too small for him; a pair of blue boxers, some khaki shorts, and a black t-shirt.

"Don't call me dobe, teme!" Naruto says, then slaps his hands over his mouth.

"It's fine, say what you want. Don't be afraid to be yourself." Naruto relaxes and takes his hands off his mouth. "And…by the way…" Naruto looks down and notices that he should not have let go of his towel.

"GAH!" he cries and scrambles to cover himself up. Sasuke tosses him the clothes, which he quickly puts on. His face is redder than a tomato. "Did…did you, um, see anything."

"I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, I understand. It's human nature." Sasuke goes and sits on the bed, leaving Naruto to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Sit," Sasuke says.

"Where?" Sasuke pats the spot next to him on the bed and Naruto sits beside him. "So…"

"What do you like to do?" Naruto shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know."

"Well, what do you typically do in the day?

"Try to find some food, run from people, hide, and then try to sleep."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"Well, have you ever watched TV?"

"No." Sasuke turns and scoops up the blond in his arms, then sets him down on his lap on the couch. He grabs the remote and flips it on. The two watch television for a while, content with the silence, until Naruto turns and looks up at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you like to do?"

"Well…I like art."

"Art?"

"Yeah, and photography."

"Can I see your work?"

"Sure." Naruto slides off Sasuke as the raven goes over to his desk, grabs some folders, then walks back over and plops down beside the blond. He opens up the first to reveal pictures, some of people, some of a pretty flower, one of a cute little fox. He seems to have liked the fox because in another folder is a painting of the same one.

"Sasuke, these are amazing!"

"Thanks." As Naruto continues to carefully look through the pictures, Sasuke thinks of something he would like to do sometime. "Hey Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Let me take a picture of you."

"What?"

"I want to take pictures of you. You know, use you as my model."

"Oh Sasuke, I-I don't think I'm really the modeling type."

"You'll do fine, come on."

"Wait, you mean right now?"

"Yeah, why not? You don't have to do much, just sit here and watch TV."

"That's it?"

"Yeah." Sasuke stands up again and takes out his camera from his desk as Naruto put the pictures away, putting them on the opposite side of the couch. "Ready?" Naruto nods and turns to look at the television. "Can you look a bit more upset?"

"Uh, I'll try." Naruto pulls his legs up to his chest and holds them tightly.

"Okay, now stay still," Sasuke instructs before snapping some pictures of Naruto. "Good, now some happy ones."

"Alright, what should I do?" Naruto asks, excited.

"Uh…" Sasuke looks around the room and his eyes fall on the bed. "Lie down on the bed."

"Okay." Naruto stands up and lies down on the bed, and then Sasuke climbs on top of him, straddling the blonde's hips.

"Laugh."

"What?" Sasuke sighs at the in competency of his little model.

"Laugh." Naruto looks around nervously before Sasuke starts tickling him.

"S-Sasuke!" Click.

"Much better." Click, click.

"Ha ha! Sasuke! Q-Quit it!" Click.

"No chance." Click, click, click. "Perfect." He stops ticking Naruto and lets the laughter die down.

"Sasuke!" the blond squeals as the raven melts on top of him, after setting his camera aside, his body fitting into every curve of the other. He moves to whisper in the blonde's sun-kissed ear.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you." Naruto's heart skips a beat, and smiles.

"You have no idea how long you've kept me waiting," he says quickly. Neither had ever had any friends before; this is new, and neither are really sure what to say or do, or how to act, but they know neither knows, so they aren't worried. In fact, they are quite happy.


	3. First Day, First Time

First Day, First Time

"Come on, dobe!" Sasuke calls to the blond who has been taking quite a while in the changing stall. The two boys are currently clothes shopping for the blond, who is very shy when trying new clothes. "It's been five minutes! How long does it take for you to try on a t-shirt?"

"Shut up, teme!" Sasuke gives up and decides to just walk into his stall. Of course the little blond dobe forgot to lock it. "T-Teme! What the hell?-" Sasuke grabs him and presses the blond up against the wall and then looks him over. The t-shirt he is trying on is tight and black with a cool swirl design in red and white.

"You look good, Naruto," though Sasuke isn't exactly thinking that; rather, he is thinking how hot his blond looks in this shirt. "Get it."

"R-Really? U-Um, okay," Naruto says nervously, still being pressed against the wall by the drooling Uchiha. Well, not drooling literally, but his mind sure is getting drenched with perv-y thoughts. Over the past few weeks they've been living together, Naruto wearing Sasuke's old hand-me-downs, Sasuke has been realizing more and more just how perfect his choice has been. Yes, the two are opposites: Naruto's loud and bubbly and Sasuke's quiet and cold, but they complete one another in such a perfect and bizarre way that it is just…natural. Also, Naruto has been posing for lots of Sasuke's pictures, (okay, that sounds bad. Nothing inappropriate, just normal posing for different kinds of pictures. No porn or nudity.) With school starting in a few days, Sasuke's trying to finish his portfolio. Another reason for clothes shopping, Naruto's going to be going to school with Sasuke, which is huge. Naruto has never been to school before! "So, Sasuke, what's school like?" Naruto asks once the two are back in the car, driving home with their purchases. Well, Sasuke's mom is driving, the two boys are sitting in the back seat.

"Boring," Sasuke answers, but notices Naruto's frown, "but it should be better this year."

"Is it hard?"

"Not too bad."

"Sasuke will help you if you need, Naruto," Sasuke's mother says, trying to comfort the boy.

"Really?" Naruto asks.

"Of course, dobe," Sasuke says.

"Good, because I don't think I'll do that well."

"Don't say that, you'll do fine," Sasuke wraps his arm loosely around Naruto's shoulders, "just have some confidence." The blond nods and gently rests his head on the raven's shoulder.

The few days passed rapidly and before they knew it, it is the first day of school.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, get up!" Naruto says loudly from his spot beside the raven. He has already gotten up from his 'bed' on the pull-out couch. (He was given the option to have his own room, but wanted to stay with Sasuke instead. He is still very nervous around anyone other than Sasuke. Well, he is not that bad around Sasuke's mother, but is still not completely relaxed unless Sasuke's with him.)

"Nnh, dobe, what's with you?" Sasuke groans.

"It's time to get up!" Sasuke rolls over and looks at the clock.

"It's 6 in the morning!"

"So?" Sasuke rolls back over, restraining the urge to kill his little blond.

"Wake my up in half-an-hour."

"Sasuke," Naruto frowns and then proceeds to climb onto the raven, "come on, get up."

"No."

"Please?" he whines.

"It's too early."

"Come on teme! It's my first day!" Sasuke sighs and shifts so he is lying on his other side, Naruto lying beside him, and looks into his eager blue eyes.

"I know, and you have every right to be excited." Naruto beams and Sasuke gives a very small smile.

"Mm, tell me what school's like again," he pleads.

"Alright," Sasuke wraps his arms around the blond and pulls him close, Naruto nuzzling into the crook of the raven's neck, "school is a magical place where all these different kids come together to learn. Most hate it and most are incredibly annoying, but some are okay. I think you'll like it more than I do."

"Well then, I have a mission for the year!"

"Hn, what's that? Don't get kicked-out?"

"No! To make sure you have as much fun as I do!" Sasuke smiles a bit and buries his nose in blond locks. About a minute passes in silence before Naruto asks timidly. "Uh, can we get up now?"

"Sure, let's go." The two get up and get ready for school. Sasuke puts on a pair of black jeans, a navy blue shirt and some black shoes. Naruto wears a pair of dark-blue jeans, some dark shoes, and the swirl t-shirt Sasuke made him buy (not that he minded.) They eat some breakfast and Sasuke's mom drives them to Konoha's high school.

"Aren't we too young for high school?" Naruto asks as they walk into the school.

"Technically, but I started school early, so I'm a freshman. It's not too uncommon."

"But what about me? Shouldn't I be in a lower class?"

"Yeah, but do you really want to be in an entirely different school than me instead of us having most classes together so I can tutor you?"

"Oh, yeah, I didn't think of that."

"Come on, let's go get your schedule." Naruto nods and follows Sasuke to the main office.

"So many people," Naruto says under his breath in bewilderment, staying as close to Sasuke as possible without stepping on him. Flocks of students are walking by, staring at the two very attractive boys. Good thing school's have janitors to clean up all the drool.

"Don't worry about it, dobe, they won't bite," Sasuke says in a soothing tone, remembering all of those people he saw in cages when he took Naruto. He made a promise that day that he will save the rest of them, free all of those people, those slaves. They walk into the office and Sasuke asks for Naruto's schedule. The woman behind the desk opens a filing cabinet, flips through some files and pulls out a flimsy piece of paper. Sasuke takes it and the two move to an unoccupied corner of the room to look at it. "Okay, we have homeroom together, good."

"What class is it?"

"History with Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke freezes. Ha has heard many things about this teacher, and none of them good. "Shit."

"What?"

"Alright, stay close to me and make sure no one, especially that perverted teacher, along with all the other perverts, so much as lay a finger on you."

"What about you?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you said not to let anyone touch me. What about you?"

"Oh, um, well…" The first bell telling student to get to class happens to ring here, saving Sasuke. "Come on, let's get to homeroom." Sasuke quickly grabs Naruto's hand and begins to lead him to their classroom. The girls in the hallway swoon and begin to drool once more. "Okay, we're here." They walk into the classroom and Naruto freezes in complete amazement. "Dobe?"

"It's so….big! How many kids are in a class?!"

"Probably about 20. It's a small class."

"Amazing…" He walks to the front of the class and starts investigating the chalkboard. "What's this?"

"That? That's a chalkboard."

"A chalkboard?"

"Yeah, haven't you ever seen one before?" Naruto shakes his head and Sasuke's heart sinks down. The raven walks over to the blond and loosely drapes an arm around the other boy's shoulders.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Naruto says as he gently rests his head on the raven's shoulder.

"Hey you two," a voice calls from behind them. They turn to find a brunette boy with a collar and a faux-fur cuffed jacket on.

"What??" Sasuke asks.

"Are you new here? I know you aren't, Sasuke, but is he?" the kid asks, pointing to Naruto.

"Me?" the blond asks.

"yeah, you, who else?" the boy teases.

"Oh, um," he looks to Sasuke for help, who gives him a reassuring smile. "Yes, I'm new here."

"Well, what's your name?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba." He walks up beside Naruto and tries to put his arm around Naruto in a typical friendly way (seeing as Sasuke had moved his arm when Kiba called for them), but Naruto freaks and hides in Sasuke's protective arms. "Whoa, sorry man. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Naruto, it's alright," Sasuke says in his soothing voice into the blonde's ear. "He won't hurt you. He may be loud, but he's harmless." Naruto nods and straightens himself, turning back to Kiba.

"Uh, sorry about that. You, uh, you caught me off guard."

"No worries, man, no worries," Kiba says. He was going to say something else, but the bell rings and everyone sits down at the two-person desks. Sasuke and Naruto, of course, sit together.

"Okay class, take your seats," a gray-haired man says as he enters the classroom, walking to his desk. "My name's Hatake Kakashi, and I'm your teacher." He sits at his desk and pulls out an orange book, which he begins to read. "Now, I only have two rules: don't bug me and don't ever ever tough my 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Any questions?" Naruto looks to Sasuke and leans in to ask him if it's alright to ask a question. The raven nods and so Naruto raises his hand very timidly. "Yes, uh…who are you?"

"U-Uzumaki Naruto," he answers.

"Oh, you're the new kid, yes?" Naruto nods. "Well, why don't you come down and introduce yourself?" Naruto looks to Sasuke who whispers into the blonde's ear.

"Relax. Just be yourself. Don't be afraid," Sasuke says. Naruto nods, stands, and walks down to the front of the room.

"Um…" Naruto looks back to Sasuke who mouths 'go on'. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto!" He beams with a new-found determination. "I'm twelve years old and my favorite color's orange! I love foxes and sweet things!" He looks around, not sure what else to say.

"Okay, thank you, you may return to your seat now," Kakashi says. Naruto nods and scurries back up to his chair. Before Kakashi begins to speak again. Sasuke leans over to Naruto and whispers to him.

"Good job." Naruto blushes.

"Thanks," he whispers back.

"Oh Naruto," Kakashi says," didn't you have a question?"

"Yes. What's 'Icha Icha Paradise'?"

Silence.

"Uh…" Kakashi stands to show Naruto exactly what his book is, but Sasuke grabs the blond and holds him tightly, glaring at their psychotically perverted teacher.

"Alright then Sasuke, why don't you show him?" Kakashi teases, having merely intended to show Naruto the book, but finding this much more interesting.

"Did I do something wrong?" Naruto asks Sasuke.

"No, you didn't," Sasuke answers.

"Then what is it? That book, I mean."

"Porn."

"WHAT?" Naruto shouts. "That stuff's allowed in school?!"

"No."

"Then why does he-"

"He just does." Sasuke leans in again and whispers so only Naruto can hear him, "which is why I want you to stay away from him. I don't think he'd do anything, but I still don't trust him."

"Oh," Naruto looks into Sasuke's dazzling black eyes and says, "thank you." Sasuke smirks.

"No problem, dobe."

"Teme."

"So, are you two ready for class to start?" Kakashi asks. The boys nod their heads and Kakashi walks back to the front of the class. "Okay, seeing as today is the first day…DANCE PARTY, but no one disturb me."

!

"Sasuke," Naruto says gleefully as he and the raven dance in the group of students.

"Yes?" Sasuke asks.

"I love school!"

"Hn, I'm glad, dobe."

"Don't call me dobe, teme."

"No chance." And so ensued an incredible dance party that lasted for the rest of time…or until first period ended, whichever comes first. Oh, I guess until the class ened.

*Note: chapter named because it's Naruto's first day of school ever, not because of any sexual reference…surprisingly.


	4. A New Mistake and a New Threat

A new mistake and a new threat

It has been three months since Sasuke took Naruto from that horrible place, and in that time they've grown closer than anyone thought imaginable. Today, Sasuke is pondering about his current art project. He must find a picture that shows love, and then paint it. This sounds easy enough, but e can't find a good picture.

"Sasuke, is something wrong?" Naruto asks the raven, who is searching through a pile of pictures, from his spot on the couch.

"No, I just need to find…" Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it before? Why not take a picture of the most loving person he's ever met?

"Find what?" Sasuke grabs his camera and walks over to the couch.

"I have this project where I need a picture that represents love."

"Oh, need help?"

"Yes, actually. Do you mind modeling for me?"

"Not at all, just tell me what to do." The two boys get up and go out into the backyard to a spot where a newly blossomed cranberry tree stands.

"Smile," Sasuke says, and Naruto listens, but it's not real enough, so the raven goes and starts whispering into the blonde's ear. "You can smile better than that, dobe. You're so beautiful when you smile." Perfect. Click, click. Several shots later Naruto gets an idea.

"Hey Sasuke, if the theme is love why don't you get in the shot, too? I mean, you don't have to paint a picture exactly, right? But if it's two people you can make it a couple."

"True. Let's try it." Sasuke wraps an arm around Naruto's waist and looks into those beautiful blue eyes, then gives a small smile, causing Naruto's smile to widen. Sasuke takes several more pictures of them, smiling and laughing. Suddenly Naruto turns into Sasuke and nuzzles his nose against the raven's nose, looking deeply into his beautiful midnight eyes.

"Kiss me," he says.

"What?"

"For the picture, kiss me," he repeats. Sasuke gives a small nod and then gently tips up Naruto's chin, kissing him softly. The camera flashes, but they don't part right away. "Well?" the blond asks once they separate from their first kiss…ever.

"Let me check." Sasuke turns his camera around and, seeing as it's a digital, looks at the picture. "Perfect. Is it alright if I use this?"

"Sure, go for it. I wouldn't have offered if you weren't allowed." Naruto smiles, seemingly unaffected by the kiss and Sasuke smirks. In truth, both feel as if they are about to faint.

Sasuke printed the pictures and even framed some for their bedroom. For school he chose the kiss picture and had just started painting it in his art class when an annoying pink-haired girl notices his canvas.

"Sasuke! What'cha doing?" she asks.

"Drawing."

"Two people kissing?"

"Yes?"

"Who are they?"

"Me-"

"W-What? You-you lost your first kiss?!" The girl named Haruno Sakura, had been dreaming of this boy, her 'life-long love' to fall for her and that they'd lose their first kisses to one another, but now her dream has been shattered.

"Yes."

"To who?" Just then, a blond ball of energy bounces into the room.

"Hey Sasuke, you forgot your picture!" he calls, searching for his roommate/best friend/savior/everything.

"Naruto," Sasuke says as the blond spots him, picture in hand. He gives the raven the picture and Sakura sees what's on it.

"Y-YOU?! YOU STOLE SASUKE'S FIRST KISS?!" she screams, and every head in the entire room snaps to look at them.

"Uh…" is all Naruto can say.

"It's for the project," Sasuke says, and leaves it at that.

"And I didn't _steal _it!" Naruto calls as he runs from the room with a face redder than a fire truck.

Within the next few class periods every student in the entire school finds out about the two boys' kiss and, seeing as Sasuke is so intimidating, Naruto's the only one being ridiculed for it.

"Gay boy!"

"Fag!"

"Queer!" the boys shout.

"Thief!"

"Bastard!"

"That was supposed to be mine!" the girls shout. Suddenly, school isn't so fun. That day the ride home from school is in silence, and so is the walk to their room, until Sasuke finally just walks up and holds the blond.

"Sasuke," Naruto says, but that's all. They just stay there like that for almost an hour, and then they move to the couch and silently cuddle while watching television.

"If you want I'll paint a different picture," Sasuke offers.

"No, paint it, please. It's wrong to make fun of people for stuff like this, so I want you to paint it as a statement that love comes in several ways and affects everybody in a different way. Show them that two boys can be in love too!…not that we're in love."

"Hn, alright."

"Do you want to? If you don't want to paint it-"

"I do," he tightens his hold on the blond, "I want to paint that one." Naruto nuzzles into the older boy. "It's perfect and beautiful. It's love."

"But does it make us gay?" Sasuke pauses and thinks of what exactly Naruto has asked him.

"No, it doesn't," though Sasuke already knows he's gay, or rather an asexual, never having been drawn to anyone before, until he met Naruto, though has excused that as sexual frustration, until now.

That night an unexpected visitor comes to their house, an old inhabitant. Knocks sound and a servant greets he guest in fear.

"Welcome home, young master."


	5. Return of a Murderer

Return of a Murderer

An awkward tension grips the group gathered in the living room. Naruto is sitting very close to Sasuke, whose arm is wrapped around him protectively.

"So…" Sasuke's father says, "you're back from prison, are you?"

"I'm sitting here, aren't I?" the guest replies.

"Who is he? Naruto whispers into Sasuke's ear.

"Itachi," Sasuke answers, not bothering to whisper, "my brother."

"I see you've made a friend, little brother," Itachi says. "Tell me, what is his name?"

"His name is none of your business." Sasuke stands, inevitably making Naruto stand, too, and turns to his parents. "If you need us we'll be in our room."

"'Our' is it?" Itachi questions, trying to provoke him, but they're already gone.

"Sasuke?" Naruto says once they're in their room.

"Yes?" he asks, trying to be gentle.

"Is he really…your brother?"

"Sadly."

"Why…why was he in prison."

"For murder. He…he killed this woman. She was always really nice. She ran the old candy store where we would always go to buy little treats. No one knows why, but he killed her."

"Is that why you're mad at him?"

"No…it's why I hate him." Silence and tension you could cut with a knife engulfs the boys.

"Did you…love her?"

"What? No! She was really old!" 'and she wasn't you' he mentally added. "Murder's wrong, no matter how you look at it. Besides, she hadn't even done anything."

"Oh." More silence. SO now a murderous relative stalks the halls of the Uchiha mansion; how nice. Sasuke furiously paces the room and Naruto, who had been sitting on the couch, stands to calm him. The blond places his hands gently yet firmly on the raven's shoulder. "Please calm down. I know it's hard because os what he's done and how he's hurt you, but being like this won't help." Sasuke nods; he knows that Naruto is right.

"Thanks." The blond nods and removes his hand the pale-boy's shoulder. Sasuke then scares his friend by pushing him down on the bed and climbing on top of him.

"S-Sasuke? What are you-?"

"Don't worry, I won't touch you. I won't even kiss you," he says and then begins nuzzling into the blonde's neck and rubbing into it. His fingers lightly run over Naruto's arms, sides, neck, and especially his face.

"Sasuke…" Naruto says, not so much in protest as in awe. He lets Sasuke do this until the raven is content and moves to lie beside the blond.

"Sorry, I'm not sure why, but I just…I needed that."

"It's fine, I understand," Naruto says as he turns to lie in Sasuke's arms. "Can you tell me something?"

"What?"

"The reason why you hate your brother so much, is it just because he killed that woman, or is it also because he let you down?" Sasuke is speechless. He has spent years practicing his skills at hiding his true feelings and this boy sees right though it all? Incredible, simply incredible. "Well?"

"Yeah…it's, it's both."

"How'd he let you down, if it's alright that I ask?"

"It's fine." Sasuke adjusts them so he's lying on his back with Naruto still in his arms and sighs. "He…I always thought my brother was the best brother in the world: smart, strong, kind, he was always there for me, but then he killed that old woman and my image of him shattered. He…he really let me down." There is another pause of silence until-

"I don't like him!"

"Huh?" Sasuke asks. Well, it's more of an 'hn', but he opens his mouth at the end because Naruto climbs on top of him and Sasuke starts to gasp, though stops himself. The blond is_ very_ close to him, his nose touching Sasuke's nose as he lies completely on top of the older boy.

"Promise you'll protect me from him? I'll protect you, too," he says, his words ghosting over Sasuke's lips.

"Yeah…I promise." Naruto beams before lightly brushing his lips against Sasuke's lips. "N-Naruto?" the raven stutters, shocked at the blonde's action.

"You want this, right?"

"But Naruto-"

"No 'but's. DO you want this or not?"

"Only if you do." Naruto pauses, not sure if he does want it or not. "You don't have to do this. You can if you want to, but you don't have to." Naruto nods and rests his head in the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"I don't know. I think I do, but…"

"Then don't, not until you're sure." Naruto nods again. They lie like this for a long time, just trying to figure everything out, unaware of the figure eavesdropping on them from behind the bedroom door.

The next day Sasuke's father drives the two boys to school on his way to work.

"Boys, I don't want you two to worry with Itachi in the house. He won't be staying long, just until the end of the month," he explains as he drives them They arrive at the school and the boys climb out of the car. "Oh, and Sasuke."

"Yes father?" Sasuke stops and asks.

"Keep an eye on Naruto. Itachi wasn't giving him the most appropriate looks yesterday," he says, then rolls up the window he had been speaking though and drives off. Is this why Naruto asked Sasuke to protect him?

"Come on slow poke!" the blond cries happily by the school's gate. Sasuke turns and runs over to him. He doesn't want to worry the boy, so Sasuke decides to not warn him, which might turn out to be a mistake.

Knocks on the bedroom door.

"Come in!" Naruto says and turns, expecting to see Sasuke, but instead finds…you guesses it, Itachi.

"Hello there, Naruto."

"O-Oh, um, hi."

"Mind if I come in?" he asks, though he's already inside the room.

"I-I guess not."

"Hard to believe my little brother got a sex toy."

"I'm not a sex toy!" Naruto cries, standing and moving away a bit. Itachi glances at the desk and picks up a picture of the two boys smiling, one that Sasuke had taken during the session the boys had kissed. Itachi smirks evilly.

"What, does he call you his lover then?"

"We're-We're not like that!"

"That's not what I heard, and that's not what it sounded like the day I arrived. Weren't you asking him if 'this is alright'?" Panic is evident in Naruto's face as he looks around for an escape. "You know, my father hates homosexuals, meaning he won't ket you two be together, but if you…then I won't tell him."

"I-If I what?" Naruto asks, backing himself into a corner as Itachi slowly approaches him.

"If you…" he gets close, within arms length of Naruto and says, "let me fuck you."

"NO!" Naruto yells, but Itachi's already on him, trying to pin the blond to the wall, Naruto screaming. Suddenly, Itachi yells in pain and grabs his head, whirling around to see what caused it. There, Sasuke is standing in the doorway with a pile of books, one already having been thrown and had hit Itachi in the head.

"Get your hands off my friend!" Sasuke yells in a voice so terrifyingly threatening that even Naruto is scared. Well, scared more. Itachi moves away and leaves the room. He turns back to say something, but Sasuke slams the door in his face, literally!

"Sasuke!" Naruto says as he runs to his raven-haired savior, wrapping himself in Sasuke's arms.

"I've got you. Don't worry, I've got you." Sasuke holds the trembling boy as tight as possible, whispering re-assuring words into the blonde's ear.

An argument can be heard throughout the mansion. Sasuke is lying on the bed with a slumbering Naruto in his arms, silently listening to the voices. It is his father and Itachi, fighting about Sasuke's sexual orientation. Neither boy had noticed that Itachi had slipped out with that photo and he is using it as evidence. Sadly, Sasuke can't hear most of the conversation clearly because they're so far away, but he can get the gist of it. Then, clear throughout the entire house, their father shouts 'my son is not gay!' and then everything falls silent. Sasuke stops trying to listen and lets sleep take him, take him to the beautiful blond in his arms.

The next day the two find that Itachi has gone away, and that Sasuke's father has shut himself away in his study.

"Boys," Sasuke's mother calls as she enters the living room where the two are watching TV. "I need to talk to you two." Sasuke shuts of the television as his mother sits on the nearby chair. "I'm not sure how to ask this, but…"

"Mom," Sasuke says flatly, "I'm gay," seeing as that's the shortest explanation. His mother nods.

"What about you Naruto?"

"I…" Naruto isn't sure what to say. He is attracted to girls, in the sense they he thinks they're pretty, but he likes Sasuke. Wait, he…he likes Sasuke. NO, more than likes, loves. He loves him! "Mom, I'm in love with Sasuke." She smiles ans Sasuke stares at the blond in disbelief. "I love him and nothing will ever change that."

"Naruto…" is all Sasuke can say.

"Alright," she says and stands to leave, "please make each other happy." She exits the room, leaving the boys alone again.

"Naruto, you…you love me?" Sasuke asks. Naruto does not look at him, only blushes. "Please," he reaches out his hand and turns the blonde's head to look at him, "I love you." Naruto looks up into Sasuke's black eyes.

"I love you, too," and with that, they kiss. Funny how photographs and psychotic older brothers bring people together. Now, how to tell Sasuke's father…?

"Father?" Sasuke calls into the tense gloom of his father's study, much stronger since the last time he did, where the man hunched over his desk looks up.

"Yes, Sasuke?" he asks in a deep voice that used to frighten the boy, though not anymore.

"Father, I…I'm in love with Naruto and I know you hate homosexuals, but I am one, and I won't ever change." Naruto steps up beside Sasuke, holding his hand.

"And I'm in love with Sasuke!" They stand there, nervously, in the open doorway.

"Sasuke, you know that if you're with him you will never have children, correct?"

"Yes, and I don't care. Naruto's more important."

"Naruto, you're alright with this as well?" The blond nods. "Well then, I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you, so…be happy." Both boys look at him, shocked. "You seem happy together, and Sasuke, you've changed since Naruto came here. You've gotten livelier, so you have my blessing."

"Thank you," they say in unison, and then leave the room, happier than either has ever been in their entire live.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Sasuke and Naruto went on to finish both high school and college. Sasuke majored in photography and Naruto in theatre! They got married and invited all of the former slaves that Sasuke successfully freed, along with their friends and family. Itachi, after seeing a psychiatrist for several years, finally revealed that he had never killed the woman and repeatedly apologized for trying to touch Naruto. The real murderer, a man named Orochimaru, was caught and imprisoned for life. He apparently saw Itachi that night, framed hi, and messed with his head to the point that Itachi himself truly believed he murdered that woman. His tension with his family has finally gone away and now they're all one big happy family.

Advances in medical technology also make it so there is one more addition to the Uchiha family.


End file.
